Eggnog by the Bucket
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Late to North's Christmas Party, Bunnymund can't say he's overly surprised by the fact that they've all already started on the drinks without him. Though he is surprised by just how much they've drank. And he's also in for a surprise when he ends up being the 'sober one who looks after the others'. Should've watched where he was standing. Frostbunny Oneshot.


**A/N: **I should probably focus on one fanfic at a time, but I'm kind of stuck with my other one so I'm going to drift between them like the fickle woman I am.

**Eggnog by the Bucket**

Bunnymund was running late, which wasn't something that he did often. Admittedly it was partly because he kind of just did not want to go to North's, he liked his solitude and quietness, and when the others were all gathered together for a Christmas celebration quietness was not on the menu, but he couldn't really put it off any longer. It was time to suck it up and get it over with. Leaping over to the workshop he could see lights on, and hear the noise of a party from the outside. He glanced at the Yeti's guarding the door, kind of hoping they'd tell him to leave, though they let him in instead. Can't trust those blighters for anything.

Getting passed the hordes of Yeti's and elves Bunnymund arrived to find the other four Guardians standing in front of the globe, Toothiana cheering madly and chanting as North and Jack sat at a small wooden table, buckets in their hands, drinking their contents without pause. Sandy was there, head tilted down slightly to suggest that he was sleeping.

"What's going on here?" Bunnymund asked as he approached the table, looking between Jack and North.

Toothiana giggled, a slight flush in her cheeks. "Jack challenged North to a drinking competition."

The pooka groaned, rubbing his temples. This was going to be a long night.

North slammed the bucket onto the table, a wide grin on his face, raising his arms and cheering as he spotted Aster, standing and wrapping one arm round his shoulders. "Bunny! You are late."

"Had stuff to attend to."

"Do not worry, friend, there is time for you to catch up," North assured, chuckling at the look on Bunnymund's face. "Maybe you can have rest of Jack's bucket? I do not think he will finish."

Toothiana was back to cheering Jack on as the boy began to lean further and further backwards.

"But maybe he will surprise us."

They continued to watch silently, barely flinching as the young spirit toppled backwards off his chair.

"Or spill it everywhere."

"At least I don't have to drink the rest of it."

"I will go pour more," North patted Bunny on the back, probably the most sober out of all this lot. "You look after Jack. I do not think Tooth can. And Sandy-Sandy, wake up."

Bunnymund sighed, accepting his fate and reaching an arm down for the winter spirit to take, raising a brow at the look on his fate. He seemed kind of mesmerised by the lights decorating the workshop.

"Frostbite. Pay attention."

Blue orbs snapped to his, dancing with excitement. The lips pulled into a wide smile. "Cottontail! Where have you been?"

"Busy," Bunnymund stated, leaving no room for questions, pulling Jack up. The spirit was light, light enough that he almost fell over again because Bunnymund pulled him with too much force, but two furry arms round his shoulders stopped that from happening. "What the hell were you thinking, challenging North?"

"I wasn't."

"Of course."

Jack hummed happily, stumbling into Bunnymund's chest and nuzzling his face against the fur. "You're so comfy."

"You need to sit down."

The boy whined.

Rolling his eyes again, Aster forced Jack to sit back at the table, before trying to find Tooth and Sandy. She'd managed to wake him up apparently, and was now dancing round in circles with him, holding his hands tightly while the elves played instruments.

Well wasn't this a jolly festival that he'd walked in on?

"Kangaroo."

Maybe if he ignored the boy he'd finally call him something else.

"Kangaroo."

Maybe he should feign illness and go home.

"Kangaroo!"

"What?"

"Why are you so tall?"

Bunnymund raised a brow, not sure if he found the childlike wonder in Jack's eyes amusing or worrying. "Because pookas are tall."

"But rabbits aren't."

"I guess that's the difference between pookas and rabbits."

"I think I like you tall."

"I think I like you sitting on a chair rather than holding on to me."

Jack took the hint, sitting down. Aster allowed himself to relax, but it was barely ten seconds before Jack was up again, tugging on his hands. "Let's go dance with Sandy and Tooth!" he begged, grin on his face. "Come on come on come on!"

"Let's not."

"But _Bunny_!"

"I don't dance."

Jack sucked in a breath, reading himself for a long whine.

"Don't even start, mate."

"Please? _Please_? For me?"

Who knew winter spirits had such good kicked-puppy looks.

"Fine," Aster grumbled, thankful that a yeti had placed a keg in front of him. He took several large gulps of it.

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited, dragging Bunny over to where the others were still spinning round, though Sandy looked like he was enjoying it less than he had been. Round their feet the elves that weren't playing instruments began dancing their own dances, some trying to convince the yeti's to join in.

Blue eyes sparkled, cold hands gripping his own, sending shivers through him, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. So maybe it wasn't necessarily bad, dancing with Jack. His company was certainly a lot bearable than it had been a few years ago, before the boy became a Guardian. He'd grown up a little bit after getting his memories back, though not that much. And it had been a while since he actually danced.

The sound of Frost's laugh certainly helped make it better, and seeing Tooth and Sandy having fun was always a plus. He liked it when his friends were happy.

"I have more eggnog!"

Jack and Tooth cheered, the former spinning round and falling into Bunny's arms again. Aster had a feeling that was going to be happening a lot.

"Cottontail, Cottontail, drink with me!"

"Like you need more alcohol."

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!"

Tooth seemed more than happy to start joining in with the chanting, though when she turned to face them her smile turned into something a little bit more excited, clasping her hands over her mouth as she began another giggle fit.

"What?" Aster frowned, not liking that face at all. He glanced behind her at North, who looked over to them to see what the fuss was about, glancing above Bunnymund's head. The smirk that adorned his face was not one that Bunny wanted to see.

Jack looked up, pointing at the ceiling. "Look! What's that?"

Aster followed the finger, ears folding back in dread as he saw what it was. It was a plant, hanging from the ceiling, taunting him. "Mistletoe."

"That means you have to kiss Jack!"

He growled at tooth, feeling embarrassment rise. "I am not kissing Frostbite."

The look that Jack pinned him with had his heart breaking. "You don't want to kiss me?"

"What-no-I mean-!"

"You don't want to kiss me."

Aster looked up at the others, desperate for help. None came. "I never said that."

"Then you do want to kiss me?"

"I guess?"

Tooth cooed.

This was bad. This was never a situation Bunnymund wanted to be in. Though that wasn't entirely true, it was sort of a situation that he wanted to be in, just not under these circumstances. He'd promised himself that he wasn't going to think about that. He really had to stop thinking about that.

"I want to kiss you."

Yeah, that would stop a pooka's thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Aster was kind of lost for better words.

"Kiss me."

He'd barely been there an hour. "You sure about that one, mate?"

"Why don't you-!"

Before the boy could start objecting again, Aster lent down, not going to give him chance to whine. It was just a mistletoe kiss, there was nothing to it. He'd been dragged into those things before.

He pulled back, swallowing a lump in his throat, green eyes opening to lock on blue ones.

They weren't locked for long however, as Jack pushed himself up to kiss the pooka again, his arms trailing along the fur covered chest to wrap round broad shoulders. The feeling of cold lips against his own was unexpectedly wonderful, lithe body pressed against his, tongue flickering against a cold one. He really needed to slow this down, they weren't on their own.

He didn't need to do anything though as Jack promptly fainted.

xXx__

Jack groaned as he woke up, feeling a throbbing in his head, grimacing as light hit his eyes. What was that? Was he hung over? What the hell happened last night? More importantly, where the hell was he? With a quick glance around he saw he was in one of the guest rooms in North's workshop. Rolling over, he willed himself to pay attention to his surroundings. Though as soon as he was on his back and glanced to the side he let out a scream, jumping so hard he fell off the bed.

He lay on the floor, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. Perhaps he'd imagined it.

A furry face came into view a moment later, green eyes frowning down at him, though it look less angry and more sleepily. "What the hell you doing, Frostbite?"

"B-B-!"

"Yes?"

Jack scrambled to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the pooka. "What-what are you doing in my room?!"

"Because you wouldn't let me go."

"What?"

Bunnymund yawned, smirk on his face as he stretched out on the bed. "Had to carry you here and then when I tried to leave you didn't want me to. Got an iron grip on my arm and that was it."

Jack felt his cheeks heating up. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that, mate?"

Why did the ground never open up and swallow you whole when you wanted it to? "What happened yesterday?"

"Do you not remember anything?"

"I remember getting to North's party, and you being late, but everything else is a bit…hazy."

The Easter Bunny was enjoying this far too much. "You don't remember challenging North to a drinking competition?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you're a nutter."

"I vaguely remember drinking from a bucket?"

Aster shrugged, eyes slipping shut. "I suppose I should be grateful you don't remember forcing me to dance."

"No way. You danced?"

"And I ain't ever doing it again."

"But it's so unfair that I missed it!"

"You missed the kiss too I'm guessing then."

Jack paused, eyes wide. "The kiss?"

"That's what I said."

"What kiss?"

"The kiss before you passed out."

Dear Manny, what the hell did he do? Why wasn't he reborn as a spirit with an impenetrable tolerance for alcohol? Or enough sense to not challenge North to a drinking competition? That was his downfall.

"Though at least you enjoyed it."

"Did I kiss someone?"

"Mistletoe always gets you."

Jack could feel frost layering his cheeks and ears. "Who?"

The look on Bunnymund's face said it all really.

"Y-I-really?"

"Ain't you just adorable when you're embarrassed?"

Jack crumpled up on the floor, pressing his back to the food of the bed. "Someone kill me."

"Surely I'm not that bad. You certainly came back for seconds."

"This isn't happening to me."

"Having regrets, Frostbite?"

There was an edge to Bunnymund's voice that Jack only just caught. He frowned, trying to decipher it. "You certainly don't seem to have complaints."

"For a drunk you're not a bad kisser."

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. "Shame I can't remember it."

Shame? Did he really have to use that word?

"You can always have a refresher."

Jack turned slowly, peeking over the edge of the bed, eyes wide. Bunnymund was still looking at him, though the smirk was gone. Instead his ears were flattening, nose twitching nervously. Was he…embarrassed?

"I was that good you're wanting more, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I think I will."

"Forget it, I'm going home, now that you've finally released me."

Jack jumped up as Bunny did, stepping between him and the door, making sure to block the way, teasing smirk now on his face. "Who says I've released you?"

"You really think you can hold me, mate?"

"I managed to last night apparently."

"That was a onetime thing."

"I beg to differ."

"How about you go find someone else to bother?"

The Guardian of fun stepped forward, pleased that Bunnymund stood his ground. "I think I want to take you up on that refresher."

Bunnymund hesitated.

"Come on now, don't let all that confidence you had disappear now. Things were just getting fun."

That was all it took to have the taller Guardian swoop down, their lips colliding as Jack's back had its own collision with the door. It was really anything but sweet, hands tugging at fur and playing with ears, paws roaming across a clothed body. But neither of them could say that they really wanted sweet.

Needless to say, Jack had Bunnymund trapped in the room for a lot longer than either planned. Though at least he didn't pass out this time.

xXx

_WELL SHIT I FINISHED IT FINALLY. _

_It's fairly terrible, I know. It was kind of difficult to fillery in the beginning. I probably could've done with just not having it and making the second half longer. But alas, I can't be bothered to rewrite the whole thing. It's more just a practice run before I finish my other oneshot, and a decider over whether or not I keep writing in this fandom. It's all so new to me. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all had wonderful days. _

_R+R _

_Thanks _

_~ Kivea_


End file.
